


Kai x Aki

by Everterosa



Category: My Friends - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everterosa/pseuds/Everterosa





	Kai x Aki

Aki

I'll pick you up at 8, wear something nice 😉

Sure babe, see you in a bit 😘  
Read 5:14 PM

Kai puts his phone down with blank look on his face. 

"I don't like bad man 👹🤬 is bad." He thinks to himself.

He puts on his fanciest suit, and a set of rings on his big hands. Kai takes a last look into the mirror before grabbing his phone and empty wallet, and exits his apartment. 

The elevator ride is long and drawn out, which fills kai with anxiety every level he passes. He had, business to take care of today. The bell finally dings, and the doors reveal a tall young man in an expensive suit. Not nearly as tall as kai, but tall nonetheless. Aki.

"Hey babe, you look great today 😉" He compliments the taller male,

"YOU DO 🖤⛓🗣" he responds flirtatiously

"Huh? Ok anyways, let's get in the limo, I needa show you off at my work meeting."

Kai and Aki climb into the limo and pour some champagne.

"I am too young for the aclholo" Kai says concerned,

"We're both 28 years old baby, it's alright."

Kai takes a sip and winces, quickly covering up his initial reaction with a smile and hum. The champagne tasted like shit. He wanted pound cake!

"I know this champagne is your favorite babe, remember when you saw it on the shelf when we visited Paris 😏" 

"I looked at it cause the bottle looked like penixs" 

He chuckled to himself. Penicss.

"We're here." The driver said.

They stepped out of the limo, and approached the tall glass building. Scanning his keycard, Aki leads the way towards the meeting room. Through the double doors, the tall males are meeted with a group of men playing cards around a dark wood, velvet topped table.

"Hello gentlemen." 

All the men quietly greeted him. Each man had a woman behind, or in their laps. 

Aki took a seat, "Kai darling, pour us some liquor would you?" 

AUUUYUYGH UE UE he thought to himself. He wanted to sit down! His ass was sweaty and he wanted to go home!

"Ogey" 

The sweaty male grabs some empty glasses and begins to pour some Dom perignon. He feels Aki's gaze on his sweaty butt as prepares the drinks.

"No look, make me shy 🥺 ue ue" 

Aki smirks, "Sorry love, I'll look away"

Kai almost gags.

Reaching into his pocket, Kai pulls out a little bottle of richin poison, and opens the cap with a small "pop"

"Baby, hurry up on the drinks 😋🥰🥺 I need my fix"

"M. boobf"

The 6'4 male passes out the drinks, 2 in each hand. Once he's done he approaches Aki, but is greeted with a hand gesturing him away.

"Back up babe, I can't focus if you're around me. Go stand to the side."

GRRR! Kai was fighting the urge to turn into demon lord and eat aki.

Sip.

Sip.

"ARGH"

Aki collapses to the floor. 

"What wrong?!?!" Kai exclaims,

"Ive been- poi-" Aki's words fade as his eyes close, laying limp in Kais arms. As his eyes close, the last thing he sees is kais face looking down at him. With a smirk.

(large funeral bell dinging)

"Yes Mr. S, Mr Daisuke has entrusted his entire bank account to you. We will be transferring it to your savings in just a moment."

Kai leaves the lawyers office, and reaches for his phone. He has a meeting with the board of intellectuals of wealth. 

Kai approaches his limo, and climbs in, adjust his sleeves and fixing his hair. He has a date with destiny.

[At the meeting]

The ballroom is packed with rich people, all of incredibly high status. He looks around for a bit; "Ah, there he is. M" 

Kai spots Daisuke Kambe, standing with two other people. Some old underdressed dude with grey hair, and some goth bitch with glasses at his side.

He makes his way towards Daisuke seductively. "Hey man. Hi. What is u. Up my dude. Hi." 

"Hello." The small man responds. He looks to his two companions, "Haru, Ari, leave us be."

"HI GUYS IM IN THE STORY HELLO" The girl sqeals before being dragged away by the gray haired oldy.

Kai and Daisuke spend the night getting to know each other. Later in the night Daisuke orders one of the butlers to grab some pound cake.

"PUNFS CAKE YUMD" Kai exclaims,

"Yes. I like pound cake too"

And then they got married. The end.


End file.
